1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing apparatuses, control methods thereof, programs, and storage media in which multiple files are merged into a single file.
2. Description of the Related Art
Techniques are known in which an image data format not dependent on resolution (hereinafter referred to as vector data) is used when transferring image data from an image processing apparatus to another image processing apparatus connected on a network. By using vector data as the image data format in this manner, it is possible to prevent image deterioration caused by resolution conversions at the time of printing. Furthermore, techniques are also known in which additional information added to the image data (hereinafter referred to as metadata) is utilized in image searches and used as information to facilitate print processing.
Further still, if image data is stored as a file in a secondary storage device inside the image processing apparatus, it is possible for an operator to retrieve and repeat the output of the image data whenever desired. Hereinafter, a function in which image data is stored in a file format in a secondary storage device of the image processing apparatus for a purpose of reuse is referred to as a box function, and the file system is referred to as a box. It is possible to use the vector data and metadata in the files stored in the box. Furthermore, it is possible to merge the files inside the box.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-57314 proposes a technique in which single portions of multiple sets of image data are extracted respectively and merged into a single set of image data. Furthermore, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-57314 proposes a technique of embedding link information for referencing image data that is stored in a separate file without storing the image data in a composite file. In this way, the size of the composite file can be reduced.
However, the above-mentioned conventional techniques have problems such as the following. For example, in the technique described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-57314, regions of portions of multiple files are extracted to generate a new composite file, but sometimes the composite file does not contain sufficient information to meet the requirements of an operator. Further still, there is also a problem that in a case where all the portion regions as image data of the composite file are set to link information in other files, processing becomes complicated when outputting the composite file. That is, when outputting the composite file, a process must be carried out of obtaining the image data of all the regions from the link locations, which unfortunately puts a load on the system and takes time in processing.